


Small-Time Smut

by CrownandAntler



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Car Sex, Consent is Sexy, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/F, F/M, Foursome, Gen, Lots of Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex, Threesome, mushy stuff, tags added with updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-17 15:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16098185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrownandAntler/pseuds/CrownandAntler
Summary: Just a collection of sexy Detroit: Become Human x reader drabbles I fill on my tumblr!Read the intro to each chapter for specific kink warnings.Note: If the pairing in the chapter title doesn't specify F or M Reader, their gender is ambiguous.





	1. Simon/F!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> "For your weekend plans: Simon gently kisses reader-chan on the head and tells her it’s time to get up. When she doesn’t respond he slowly trails kisses from her lips down to just below her navel and dirty things including oral sex will follow >:D have a nice day!"

Maybe Simon should have just walked away. After all, you had been busy with work all week. You’d been run ragged, his poor human, and you deserved the extra sleep. It was no wonder his usual hairline kisses didn’t rouse you for breakfast.

But…he really had missed you this past week…. And the skin exposed by your sleep-mangled tank top was so tantalizing. So here he was, his face flushed blue with the embarrassment of knowing how  _perverted_  this whole situation really was, flicking his tongue carefully over your nipple and watching for any changes in your expression. He was very careful not to lay any weight on you or shift the bed too much.

How had he even made it this far? Nothing had roused you; his lips had yet to find a spot to pull you from slumber, not your lips, your neck, or your collar bones.

Sucking and biting your breasts did do something, however, though the guttural moan in your closed mouth wasn’t exactly what he had set out to your room for this morning. The sound egged him on. He didn’t care so much whether or not you woke up now, and only in the far reaches of his processors did Simon consider what a violation of privacy this might be considered.

He moved downward, licking and mouthing at your ribs, your belly, down to your hips where your sleeping shorts (aka his boxers) had ridden farther down the crest of your pelvis over the course of the night. Thankfully, those very boxers made for easier access. The opening at the crotch left just enough room for his mouth to find the lips of your sex, where his tongue licked a long stripe up your seam to collect the arousal seeping from your core. Your chest lurched with a whimper, toes curled, but Simon paused only for a split second before kissing around your clit and sucking it against the bed of his flicking tongue. It seemed like hours he was able to get away with this, eyes fluttering barely open while he enjoyed the taste and the sound of your relaxed body. In reality, it was only a few minutes before he slipped a finger into your core and felt the beginnings of orgasmic fluttering in your walls.

Simon sucked you harder, humming contently when he felt the first ring of muscles clench around his finger, and suddenly you gasped loudly, lurching to consciousness. Simon almost expected immediate anger, though he wasn’t sure why beyond never having done this to you before, but instead your hand fisted his hair and pushed him impossibly closer to your searing core. Your legs bowed around his back, hips lifting up to reach farther for his god-sent mouth, and your  _wonderful voice,_ groggy and unrestricted, screaming “Simon! Oh, Simon, Simon!!”

Then, all at once, you released him and fell back against the bed, leaving him to stare at you in dazed awe with his mouth open and slick with your cum. You huffed and panted against your pillow with your arm draped over your eyes. “You must really love me for me to deserve getting woken up like that,” you mused quietly.

Simon smiled and laid down beside you, kissing your shoulder.

“Of course I do.”


	2. Rupert/F!Reader/Ralph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Omg so I really love Rupert and Ralph so maybe where they absolutely dom their female sub s/o but like soft and lovingly with overstimulation, body worship and other loving foreplay??? Domination but loving UwU if you get what I mean though Btw you don't need to do both I just love both those characters"

Ralph’s hands clenched your thighs almost painfully while Rupert’s sat gently at your hips, guiding them to slowly sink you onto the WR600’s weeping cock.

“There you go,” Rupert whispered just next to your ear. He was positioned flush behind you, chest to back, hips to hips, looking over your shoulder at the ecstasy-laden faces of you and Ralph. “You’re doing amazing, look how good you make him feel.” Rupert kissed the shell of your ear and sucked the lobe softly between his teeth and Ralph’s fingers twitched restlessly into your flesh like piano keys at the sight. The poor Android looked like he could cry underneath you—sounded like it too, with all the whimpering—finally slid all the way into your still-sensitive sex. He had, after all, been so patient while Rupert took his turn making love to you.

Rupert’s hands smoothed gently up the length of your body to cup both of your breasts in his hands, fingers deftly massaging your nipples. Ralph took firm hold of your hips and pulled you up with uncontrolled enthusiasm, words tumbling weakly from his tongue, “M-move for Ralph, please, Ralph wants to feel more of you.”

Between the begging and the physical urging, you found the strength to move in spite of the oversensitive throbbing of your clit with each rise and fall, beginning with only gentle, undefined bounces against Ralph’s hips. Rupert carefully followed your motions, hands moving back and forth between you and Ralph, groaning at your pleasure and offering quiet praise. Your pace steadily increased with desperation, the climb to your next orgasm urging you to ride Ralph faster and harder. Rupert took the other android’s hands in his and showed them where to glide across your skin, where to pinch and fondle, how to circle the place where you engulfed Ralph’s cock and flick the combined moisture over your clit.

Rupert laid steamy, open-mouthed kisses against your spine and the nape of your neck, uncaring how your vigorous bouncing made it difficult to keep contact, and ground his spent-but-recovering cock against your hip. Ralph’s moans were uncontrolled, loud and pleading, but your sensitivity left you too weak to delay the sudden rush of an orgasm. If your outcry of pleasure hadn’t been enough to tip the pair of Androids off to you cumming, the fluttering of your seizing leg muscles was, and immediately both pairs of plastic-white hands were on your hips to force your body through the ceaseless fucking it was too weak to continue on its own. Rupert’s control eased as your garbled moaning ebbed off, but Ralph continued to push and pull you with no regard to the limpness of your yet-to-recover form.

“N-no, don’t stop!” He cried up at you, chewing his lip until the skin peeled back. “Ralph’s so close! So close”

Rupert’s stronger arms circled your waist, lifting you easily off of Rupert’s cock before slamming you back down to fill you roughly, so Ralph’s hands could release you to touch and grip desperately at his own overheating body. Lips kissed at your temple where your head fell back against Rupert’s shoulder.

“Hear him? Just a little longer, dove. Ralph hasn’t cum yet.” Rupert’s erection was back in full force too, laying hotly against your butt cheek. “And then, if you can handle it, dove, I need you again too….”


	3. Daniel/F!(/M)Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "reader pegging sub daniel? ;)"

Daniel’s needy whimpers were the best sound in the entire world. Fluttering, half-released, cut off by choked gulps for air to cool his internal biocomponents. And the words he spoke? Or  _tried to speak?_  There wasn’t a food in existence as delicious as swallowing the pitiful little “ _p-p-pl-pleaseee_ ” tumbling from his wet lips.

He was so good for you, folded up on the bed with his knees almost touching his shoulders. So patient, so obedient, hadn’t dared to let go of his legs no matter how badly he wanted to touch you or thrust himself down on your cock.

“Please  _what_ , baby?” You coaxed, lips tauntingly close to his open mouth, but just out of his reach to kiss. “Tell me what you want, sweet.” The movement of your hips was agonizingly slow and shallow. Between Daniel’s automatic lubrication and the oil on your cock, you could fill him at a moment’s notice, but the build-up was infinitely more fun. Especially when it made Daniel’s tongue curl in his mouth and his teeth clench when he moaned in frustration.

Daniel moaned long and low, the blue on his face betraying the mix of frustration and shameful pleasure he was feeling. “— _Please_   _fuck_   _me_! I want you all the way inside, I wanna be fucked!” His begging sent wonderful shocks down your spine and right to your core.

“Such a good boy you are, Daniel,” you breathed—and such good boys deserved to be rewarded. Your hands finally touched him, ghosting down the undersides of his thighs and to his ass where you spread him farther apart and rolled his weight to his upper back. He was exposed, and vulnerable, and all  _yours_. (And the realization of this excited him just as much as you, if the dripping twitch of his cock was anything to go by.) “Don’t you worry, baby, I’ll fuck you good.”

There was no warning beyond that before you pushed yourself hilt-deep into Daniel’s ass. The satisfied cry that ensued, however, was cut short when you rolled immediately into an unrelenting pace, thrusting  _all_  the way in and  _all_  the way out. The skin on Daniel’s knuckles disappeared for how tightly he clenched his legs, and the skin around his mouth for how desperately he bit into his lower lip.

“Is this what you want, Dan? You like it when I fuck you like this, don’t you?” Daniel’s gaze was intense and electrifying. Even in that position, being pounded into and talked to so filthily, he didn’t dare break away from your smouldering eyes. One of your hands rubbed up and down the expanse of his thighs, pausing only to deliver a sharp spank to draw out whimpering cries. The other slid deftly between his legs to fondle his balls, and flicker over the base of his cock. You kissed one of his calves where it dangled and clenched near your head, grinning wickedly at the open-mouthed moan your combined ministrations draws from him.

“Yeah, don’t you worry, baby.” Your fist closes around his dick, finally. “I’ll fuck you senseless.”


	4. Rupert/Reader

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Naked cuddling /aftercare cuddling with ZMY BELOVED BIrbB boi RuPerT (is that even a prompt)?) pleaSe)"

_Did androids sleep?_

You couldn’t help but wonder, looking up at Rupert from the pillow of his chest. His eyes were closed and his expression was serene. Even his LED—which he had begun wearing again, proudly, since the end of the Revolution—spun a calming sky blue at his temple.

You shifted gently, snuggling closer to his side and huffed an amused breath at the messy after-sex hair falling over his forehead. His eyes opened at your sudden noise and turned to gaze down at you, thereby gracing you with a direct view of the chocolate-brown emotional intensity you were ever surprised to have found existing in a man.

“Something wrong?” he asked in his usual soft tone.

“No,” you cooed back, reaching up to run a hand along his temple, down his cheekbone and jaw. “Just thinking how cute you look.” Rupert huffed a little, but his eyes relaxed back into lazy calm. When his hand rose up to run through your hair, you asked, “Were you asleep?” But Rupert shook his head. Very carefully, he shifted to lay on his side and pulled you closer with an arm tenderly around your hips. Your naked bodies pressed flush together. You could feel every inch of him against you, and a smile quirked in the corner of his mouth at the sudden bashful pink rising on your cheeks.

“I think humans call it afterglow. Was just enjoying it.” He leaned down, molded his lips perfectly to yours in a long, simple kiss. “Do you need anything?”

You braced a hand against Rupert’s abdomen to feel his power core humming steadily under your pulse. Your fingers traced lovingly over the shell of it; the very source of his existence, and he trusted you to caress it.

“Nope. I’ve got everything I need right here.”


	5. Connor/F!Reader/RK900/RK800-60

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Are you sure you want to do this in the car?” Connor/Conan|RK900/Colin|RK800-60 (iN HanKs CaR >:^D or not lol) u can choose whateva you want ily AdvanceD THANkK

Connor was a little late in expressing his apprehension, and he knew that, but  _fuck_  your lips were so nice on his neck and your hips so perfect grinding against his hidden erection. It wasn’t until your fingers clumsily started undoing the buttons of his crisp white shirt that he managed to ask, “Are you sure you want to do this in the car?” Hank’s car, more specifically. Parked on a deserted road near the bar Hank was drinking himself to a stupor in. While Caleb and Colin were inside ripping their father-figure a new one.

“Can’t think of a better time,” you chirped, punctuating your words with a sharp thrust of your hips against the bulge in Connor’s tight pants. His LED flickered yellow for a moment while he processed the possible consequences of this. He’d been deviant long enough to now this was not the most socially-acceptable place to have sex, even if popular media tended to portray otherwise. But in any case, who could they get in trouble with? He  _was_ the police.

In the few short moments it took Connor to reach this conclusion, your hands had already divested his chest of clothing. Your fingers were quick and nimble, tracing the edges of his synthetic muscles, down to the waistband of his pants where they fought the notches of his belt. The leather whipped out of his belt loops too quickly, the metal of the clasp clinked violently against the back window, and Connor finally decided to indulge. He grabbed your jaw in one hand and brought your mouth to his, kissing, biting, licking heatedly, just as your hand squeezed down the front of his pelvis and into his pants.

Android strength came in handy during moments like these, where a single upward thrust was enough to facilitate pushing Connor’s pants down to his knees. Taking yours off required more maneuvering, but not so much that he had to suffer the parting of your tongues. His fingers went to test you, and he was surprised to find how slick you were with arousal, but with all the adrenaline he detected in your system maybe he shouldn’t have been. He was grateful for the rush, however, because it made it all that easier to pull you down on to his cock.

It was a wonder you were comfortable like this—and maybe you weren’t, he mused, but he couldn’t complain for how the angle kept your chest close to his face for his mouth to ravish in kisses and bite-marks. Connor had never been ridden this vigorously, this recklessly before. The sounds commanded all his attention, the wet slap of sliding in and out of you, your hot panting, the whimpers and moans bouncing off the windows. Connor was so enraptured he didn’t notice anyone approaching, but it was hard to care when the back doors on either side ripped opened because you  _didn’t even pause_. Colin slide in on the right, without hesitation, and Caleb followed suit on the left with as much control as ever.

“Hank’s not coming out until the game ends,” Colin said, already undoing his tie and shirt to match Connor.

Caleb seemed more content to watch, leaned back against his door. “I approximate we have one half-hour. Longer, if none of us return to assist Hank to the car in his inebriated state.”

You smirked dangerously, leaned back with an elbow against the console to stretch your exposed body out for them, and bounced harder on Connor so the lewd sounds of wet pumping were impossible to ignore. “I can work with that.”


	6. Daniel x Reader x Simon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ehem* Daniel and simon AND READER EHEM* DOING THE THINGLY DINGLY EhemM* (u mentioned thatT u LikedD GroUP seks(x)"

It seemed, for the longest time, that the three of you would run out of hot water before you ever decided on a position to take each other in. But this—this was nice, seeing Simon above you, braced with his elbows against the cold tiles of the shower and the synthetic muscles in his thighs quivering deliciously while you and Daniel ate at him from the front and the back. It may not be the most fair in the division of pleasure, but you’d be lying if you dared to say Daniel didn’t look wonderful sucking hungrily on a cock, bulging his cheeks out with the head between hollow sucks while saliva and precum beaded at the corners of his mouth. And poor Simon didn’t know which direction to push himself, deeper into Daniel’s throat or back onto your scissoring fingers and ghosting tongue.

Simon moaned long and low after Daniel drug his mouth off slowly with a hard suck. You peered around Simon’s hip, kissing the flesh there while you watched in amazement as Daniel lapped deftly at the head of Simon’s cock and pumped the rest in his hand. He caught your gaze and smirked wickedly then laid a lusty, open-mouthed kiss on the head in front of him. You were so enraptured with the sight you didn’t notice Daniel’s other hand reaching between Simon’s legs, between yours, to stroke teasingly at the V of your hips. Simon lurched at your sudden sigh and stretched himself with a certain desperation to try and see what he was missing—only to yelp loudly as Daniel suddenly swallowed the entire length of his dick. The sound echoed off the tiles and complexly overpowered the small sound of satisfaction you made when two Daniel’s fingers slipped into you, all the way to his second knuckles, and pumped furiously.

Both you and Simon were stalled by the amazing control and power Daniel somehow managed to exert even while on his knees and cornered against a wall. After gasping for a moment, hips stuttering to fuck into Daniel’s bobbing mouth, Simon cocked his head slightly over his shoulder. “Wh-what’s happening? Y/N?”

Daniel’s eyes caught yours, gleaming deviously, as if ordering you to answer through the fog of your lust.

“Simon—“ his name slipped from your lips like a moan. “S-Simon he’s touching me. Daniel’s fingers are inside of me, it feels so good, baby.” Simon’s head fell back with breathy moans, his hips moving backwards against your fingers, and you found concentration enough to thrust them faster into his ass. It seemed, for a moment, by the higher pitch and greater frequency of his cries, that Simon might be about to finish. But just when you thought he was at his end, Simon instead fisted a handful of Daniel’s hair and pulled him roughly off of his cock.

“Stop, stop.” Simon gasped, hooking his thumb into Daniel’s mouth and pushing on the man’s tongue to keep him from protesting. “Daniel’s always overwhelming us, sweet, I think we should turn the tables on him.” From your angle, you could only scarcely see the confused by excited gleam in Daniel’s baby blues. Simon cooed for you, asking you to stand against the wall while he uncharacteristically manhandled Daniel to stand before you and push his up-to-now desperately untouched cock into you.

Simon kissed the shell of Daniel’s ear while warm water sprayed down on the three of you, his hands reaching across to cup the small of your back while Daniel’s clenched your hips. Simon was sweet and slow about it, pushing himself into Daniel’s ass with a certain torturous delay, until the three of you were all pressed flush together and Daniel was weak between you two. Both of the PL600s looked so beautifully drunk, and you were sure you couldn’t be faring much better. Simon’s voice came as a hot near-whisper by Daniel’s ear, but you both heard him clearly over the white noise of running water.

“This seems a little more fair. I think it’s Daniel’s turn to be wrecked for once.”


	7. Chloe x Reader

Chloe was a squirmer, and you found that out the hard way. She couldn’t keep her hips still on the plush of the bed and the silken sheets just made it easier for her to glide around with the little twitches and thrusts coaxed out by pleasure. You pushed on her waist with one arm, trying to pin her still to the mattress, but she managed to push her hips closer to your face anyhow.

“Such a little minx,” you tease with a laugh when you pull back for air. She lifts her hands away from her blue-flushed face to look at you. Her dress is crumpled adorably around her ribs, her golden hair fallen messily out of its knot and haloed out on the bed. The light coming in from those huge windows—thank you, Kamski, for the penthouse vacation—alights her like an angel all laid out for you.

“I’m sorry!” She gasped a response too quickly and her voice synthesizer scrambled the words in static. “I didn’t know it would feel like this, that it would be so good.”

“You’re so cute when you’re embarrassed,” you reiterate before delivering another long stripe up the length of her sex. Androids don’t have much of a taste, per se, but you could compare Chloe’s slick core to only the sweetest of candy (you aren’t surprised when you later find out that Chloe’s resourcefulness allowed her to flavor the artificial lube.) She whines so pathetically and beautifully when you suck gently at her lower lips, pointing and curling her toes at the backs of your shoulders. The  _ pop _ that comes with the tug and release of the perfectly rendered flesh draws yet another whimper from Chloe. She looks down to meet your eyes and you can see tears brimming at the edge of her own.

“Please?” Her small hand cups the back of your head gently. “Please stop teasing me.”

There’s no hope of stopping the grin that splits your face. Slowly, you shift, pushing her legs off your shoulders and farther apart, keeping her pried open with a tight grip on her calves. “Well, since you ask me so sweetly.” And your mouth descended on Chloe again, now working her ravenously to fill the room with sloppy wet sounds of your tongue swirling inside, all around, and up to the little button of synthetic nerves. You narrow your focus there, sucking hard and deliberately with the bed of your tongue twisting against the button. You fingers fiddle with the seam of her core for a moment, spreading and stretching her lips, before dipping in and scissoring in wide strokes.

Chloe’s never cussed before, but she seems close to it with all her fumbling and stuttering above you, touching her own overheated face while she squirms and moans and cries your name with desperation. Her orgasm hits her suddenly, synthetic muscles clenching your fingers in slick spasms timed with your hard sucks to her clit--and her legs cinch around your head as she screams through the intense peak.

When she’s done, Chloe collapses in a limp heap, panting despite not needing to. It’s an adorable sight, really, and you crawl up the length of her slowly for a satisfied kiss.


End file.
